Real Monster
by Puffins XD
Summary: All the monsters are unique. Some monsters don't know what being born like one and having to change feels like though. Link does, something's happening to him! The monsters and Monger have to help him! Then there's a strange inconvenience... Rated T for freaky moments, but they're not too bad! Enjoy! Not a very good summary...
1. Chapter 1

I AM MAD! I literally finished it, then there was an internet problem and it got deleted...Now i can't be bothered!

* * *

Today started off as just a normal day; not too special, but not at all boring! They all woke up like normal;

Dr.C woke up with his top half sprawled over his desk. His desktop lamp was still on, his books were still open, now the pages he was laying on were slightly crumpled. His pens were everywhere and his notebook was a mess.

"Oh dear." He muttered as he straightened his antennas, tidied up his books and put them back in the shelf with bookmarks correctly placed, picked up and put away his pens, turned off his lamp and whipped down his lab coat. Then he got changed into a different pair of the same clothes he'd always wear. When he was ready he walked out into his area of the base, started writing and waited for the others to wake up and arrive.

Link was usually second to wake up, although on occasion he was first or third. He found himself in the same position and place as always; he was curled up on his waterproof electric heatrock. That's where he always fell asleep, he didn't have anything important to do before sleeping. He wore no clothes and had no desks or books or belongings. He never moved during sleep, he always dreamed about B (Butterflyosaurus). They had many amazing adventures in his dreams.

When he woke up he usually stretched and rubbed his eyes like a child. Then to wash himself, he just rubbed the water in to his scales or on his face and emptied his tank so it wasn't any longer full of water. He hated the process of breathing with gills to breathing with lungs; it felt terrible and weird. He had no clothes to put on because his genitals were under his tail fin and were barley visible anyway. When the tank was empty, he stepped out of and stepped over to the pool which was his area of the base.

He saw Dr.C and purred in a questioning tone like a large tiger.

"Good Morning Link" said Dr.C without turning to look at him, it was the reply he got today and usually got anyway, then Link got in his pool and started to play around like a a seal.

B.O.B's waking was never particularly interesting; he just woke up and left his room, bouncing his eye as he went.

"Hey Link" Said B.O.B. Link jumped out of the water and waved and gave a smile. That meant hi. B.O.B laughed at that, at how this used to be macho, tough, try hard, practically human Monster of the group was always acting as innocent as a playful dolphin nowadays. Then B.O.B made his way to Dr.C. "Hey Doc, what ya doooin?" B.O.B asked like a three year old.

"Well i'm working on my -" that was usually where B.O.B blanked out. He couldn't get very far into a conversation. He went back to Link to play, he played by throwing his eye to Link, who in which hit it back with his tail fin. At this Dr.C chuckled to himself and allowed himself to watch for a few minuted before continuing work.

Susan was known among the monsters to be a late-waker. She woke up spread all over the bed, her massive locks pointing in all directions. She tried pushing herself up but failed numerous times and fell back onto her face, she moaned and rolled off the side. Then she struggled to even to stumble over to her get-ready desk. She grabbed her hair brush, which was made of concrete with 150+ roadside lamp posts stuck into it sticking outwards, and brushed and tidied her hair.

When she was ready, she walked out of her cell.

"Hey Guys!" Susan called out.

"Hi Susan!"B.O.B called out giggling

"Mornin' Suzie!" Link softly growled

"Good morning Dear!" Dr.C said exhausted and sweetly. Susan walked over to Dr.C and sat on one armrest of his seat, making Dr.C blush..Susan giggled at his wild rose red cheeks. She leaned down and pecked his cheek. Dr.C almost fainted.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrr!" B called in to the rest of the monsters. Link was the only one who understood.

"She said " Hey guys! Did you all have a good night's sleep?" ." Link told them in a gentle growl.

"Hi, B! Yeah, we did. Thanks for asking! Did you have good night's sleep?" Said/asked Susan.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarr rrrrrr" She said in a pleased tone whilst nodding.

"Link?" Dr.C asked

" She said "yeah, I had a dream about chickens and cheese waffles! In the end, they ate me!" Kind of weird if you ask me" Link said, then he smiled at her dreamily.

"Roooaaaaaarrrr?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just..*sigh* you're so..."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh! Link and B sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love, second came marriage, then came a monster hybrid in a massive carriage!" B.O.B started, then Susan and Dr.C joined in.

"Guys please stop! This is embarrassing!" Link said as he looked at B who was blushing, then he too started to blush. He was so embarrassed that he got mad..and they just carried on! HOW DARE THEY? STOP!JUST STOP! He was so mad now that he could just chuck them and their stupid grins into a volcano and laugh as they die. Then as the finished the word carriage...he snapped.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Link growled viciously. They all looked at him shocked; they'd never been scared of him before...Their faces were priceless! LOL. Link started laughing insanely as Ginormica started sobbing, horrified of what he'd just done. Sure, they deserved to be put in their place, but Link didn't need to growl and roar like they were about to kill him.

As Susan sobbed, Link felt a shiver of pleasure go up his fin and a devilish smile appear on his face. He was a monster, not a made monster! A natural monster, the only monster in the whole galaxy's galaxy. In the universe! He didn't need an explanation, it's not his fault if he acts like his species! They had it coming anyway.

Link's grin turned into a smirk and he gnarled and growled and hissed at them just to see them get scared, oh it was a pretty sight! His best friends were cowering before him and he loved it!

* * *

Oooooh! WTH is happening to Link, find out next time! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, i'm back! OMG only 3 more days of school! Can't wait, then i'll be writing like crazy!

* * *

"Monsters!" Shouted a deep, gruff and accented voice. Link and B looked to see who called, it was general Monger. How B and Link still hated him! He was kind and human to those three, but he acted if Link was always on the hunt to kill him and as if B was some bug in the back round. "What's going on!?" Monger asked. Dr.C, B.O.B and Ginormica suddenly turned to face him.

"I..It's..It's nothing. It's just...Link.*sigh* Just watch the tape." Dr.C stuttered almost to himself.

Monger went into his top secret office and watched through the the last three minutes. Soon after, he returned to the monsters.

"You three!" He pointed to B.O.B, Dr.C and Ginormica. "Come with me, you two wait patiently for your breakfast".

The four, Monger, Susan, B.O.B and Dr.C, went through a door and left Link and B alone in the room. B felt sorry for them but wasn't frightened, she too was very animalistic and understood that temper can strike at any moment and roaring is a subtle way to sort three rascles out. Though why they acted petrified, she didn't understand.

Link didn't understand why they over reacted so much, he just roared at them! He never roars at them. Wait! Maybe that's why they were surprised, maybe he should growl at them more!

* * *

"Look, you three" Monger started. They were all sitting around an iron desk still slightly shaken by the experience. "What Link just did might have seemed horrifying and mean and nasty, but...this is totally natural." Monger started to sound happy as he carried on. "Link hasn't been this natural in 49 years! This is a breakthrough!" Monger looked at the threes expressions. "Just talk to him. He'll tell you why, and you'll understand. Try not to act shaken, just laugh. He seemed to like all the terror you were expressing." Monger walked over to a file cabinet and got the only golden file. The three looked confused.

"What's that?" asked B.O.B.

"This, B.O.B, is what is happening to Link and, to be honest, we thought it'd happen sooner!" He walked back to the desk and opened the file so that they could see.

"Wow!" exclaimed Susan, even though she was big, she could see very clearly.

"Dr.C, i'm assuming you were already aware of this file, when Link was first introduced I showed it to you."Monger said/asked.

"Yes, Monger. I remember very clearly..."

* * *

_*flashback Dr.C pov_*

_All night there has been a terrible din; sounds of iron punching, roaring, chain thrashing, smashing, growling and screaming. I couldn't sleep. Monger already showed me and B.O.B the footage of the monster they captured; large and strong and dangerous. And there putting that beast in here! I'm assuming the monster arrived last night, i'm assuming he caused all the racket. I'm assuming that this first meeting isn't going to end well._

_I was let out of my cell, finally, to find that only B.O.B Monger were in there. Had they put the new monster down?_

_"Dr.C, I've got to show you something in regards to the new monster." Monger bellowed. Obviously not, dr.c thought. He signaled for Dr.C to come over. Dr.c did as instructed. "These are symptoms that this beast might show if he is too wild. If these are shown, inform me pronto."_

_"But, general! How can you trust this creature? He's deadly! He'll kill us!" exclaimed dr.c, that made B.O.B pout and sob._

_"Calm down. You're both the only monsters that are practically indestructible! That's why he's coming in here." Monger said, nto really caring what Dr.C had to say. To dr.c all this made sense, but he was scared. This beast seemed so scary! Huff, dr.c knew he couldn't stop Monger from putting the new monster in with them, but he was definite that he'd die within the first hour._

_A few minutes later, General Monger left them and told them that the new monster would be in any moment. Dr.C was shaking like crazy, the roars could be heard all around the base. Then one of the metal doors opened, slowely. Then a loud vicous snarl was heard. Coming out of the black two red eyes and sharp white teeth were visible. He appeared to have massive fins on him almost sharp looking. It had massive strong arms and four hands. when it walked out it was green and red on it's large back fin. It's large wrists had cuffs on then with thick chains attached. He walked on all fours, but when the chain had run out of chains, it's wrists were tugged back and, on his two minature legs, he appeared able to still hold himself up. He pushed out a deep fearsome roar shaking the whole room, then tried to tug and pull out of the chains._

_Dr.C was definite that the beast wasn't going the be able to escape. But he was wrong. The beast tugged and pulled and bashed making B.O.B quiver, he went to biting and gnarling at his own wrist and the chain, that didn't work. The beast pulled one tramendous tug and the massive heavy metal plates were sent flying off the wall._

_Oh no thought dr.c, he was gonna die! He crouched down as the hideous monster came charging...still coming,...wait, what? The beast appeared to be smelling and poking him. The beast didn't look at all threatening, just curious. _

_From then, DR.C knew, from the look in the beast's eye, they were going to have the most trusting relationship ever._

* * *

" I never thought it'd happen though..." Dr.C finished.

"Uh, so can you explain it to us?" B.O.B and Susan both said in confused harmony.

"Course." Started Monger. "He hasn't been outside for so long before you all were needed, but now he has been. He's getting used to going outside, he's going outside for longer, like he's supposed to. He's becoming more active, like he's supposed to..." Monger hesitated "Soon he'll be as monstrous as he's supposed to be."

"Soo? we're monsters." Susan said ignorantly.

" You know all the creatures that have been on this earth? His species is just another one, but even the most deadly creatures ever, even in dinosaur's times, weren't labelled monsters. Imagine how bad and vicious and dangerous his species must be to be labelled monster." Monger stopped, he didn't want to worry them too much. "Just think...but, on the good side to be as deadly to be a monster you have to be smart and if you're smart you don't take much for granted." Monger said.

"So do you know anything else at all of Link's species?" Dr.C asked.

"No. Link's kind just disappeared like the mammoths. Only he knows, and when the subject is brought up...well, it ain't pretty! His species is the second ever to talk by itself with it's own thoughts as well as his do. The other species of human beside us all died out of rejection and not being good enough to survive. He is smart vicious, strong, agile, adaptive, large and he can live and swim underwater for as long as he likes. If you get on the wrong side of all that...you're dead!" Monger continued. There was silence.

"But if he becomes a real monster...what will happen to him?" asked Susan. She didn't want to tell the others, but Link was her favourite! He called her Suzie, just like her Dad that she never got to see, and that made her feel safe. He was kind..._was_. Oh, she hoped the answer was good.

"Well..." Monger didnt want to say it. "Since we have to let all monsters free and if he becomes a proper danger we can't just decide he can be kept in...we'd have to kill 'im"

* * *

0.0 What will happen next? Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, only half of one day of school left! It's in non-school uniform though...I HATE NON-SCHOOL UNIFORM! Guys, I will literally DIE unless anyone reviews. IF YOU READ THIS AND DON'T REVIEW, YOU'RE KILLING ME! -_- Lol

* * *

"We'll have to kill 'im" finished Monger confidant and not at all shaken by the idea.

B.O.B wasn't at all concentrating so he wasn't at all affected by this.

Susan felt like all of a sudden all of her protection and pure comfort had just been torn apart, she felt completely vulnerable; without Link, was there any brave, strong, kind and willing to protect her always person in her life? Not quite. (Sorry Dr.C/Susan fans! There is still some of Dr.c/Susan in here. i'm more of a Link/Susan fan and there's no Link/Susan in this! I'm meaning this in a fatherly way and you guys know that Dr.C is not seemingly genuine and fatherly to Susan. If you're a Dr.C fan, there'll be allot of him in this...Just wait!) This made her upset, but she was sure that they could stop Link from becoming the true monster he could be! She didn't want to lose him..She didn't want to lose anyone! Link was the only one that could be gone forever.

Those two's feelings were nothing compared to what Dr.C felt; his best and trusted friend that had been through hell and back with him could be killed. He remembered when Link first spoke to him, it was after Dr.C saved his life. He remembered every fight they had and yet they were still the best of friends. He remembered that when either of them were sad, the other would always comfort them. B.O.B didn't tell the difference between emotions, so B.O.B couldn't comfort. Dr.C didn't know if B was any good at that but she was just a young grub, so he figured she wouldn't be that good. He remembered that after every single fail in attempt to escape Link would get moody and glum, he would get upset and feel he failed and that he wasn't good enough but they always kept trying together. Their main item of their friendship was trust; why else would a monster that for a good amount of his life was human be best friends with a monster who's never knew what it was like to be anything else but a monster? There wasn't another reason; they didn't get along. Dr.C felt like his life might aswell end; the only reason he was alive was because he knew that Link needed him...or did he? Thinking about it, probably not; he needed Link. They were one thing; if one piece brakes off the other will never be whole and be broken too.

Dr.C, Susan and Monger realized that they needed to do something! Anything! So the three just thought for a while, a long while. Untill, surprisingly, Susan came up with an idea. It was far from what Dr.C and Monger would've thought, but it was what is making this fanfiction better!

"Guys! I got it, I got it!" cried Ginormica.

"So, what is it?!" asked Dr.C

"OK, Guys, if we think of memories of friendship, it reminds us of what others have done for us, right?" She said, sounding like she was actualy going somewhere with this.

"Yeah..." Monger said, doubting that she'd come up with anything good.

"Well, you know when we remember what others have done for us, we'd never think of harming them?" she carried on coaxing the two to realize what she was getting at.

"Oh! You want to get rid of his memories of the outside world! With one of my machines! Right?" Dr.C said excitedly.

"No.. -_-" Susan said simply. "No, no, i was wondering if that's what we could use to stop him becoming a monster!"

"So..blackmail?" Monger asked

"No!" Susan got tired of this guy acting like she was an idiot!

"She means make him remember what he had before he became this beast; friendship! And make him think of what he has now; fear..." He stopped and looked dissapointed. "The best form of his memories comes in trust; Link is one to depend on trust!"

Susan was happy that Dr.C understood! Anyway, how would Monger be any help with this?

"Cool, so, that's our form of antidote!" Susan called. She put her hand in the middle, showing that she was willing to take part. Then Dr.C put his hand in the middle ontop of hers and smiled at her, she smiled back and blushed; they really liked each other! Then Monger sighed and put his hand in the middle

"Oh, alright!" he cried.

"What are we doing?" B.O.B called

* * *

Haha! Be back soon! REVIEW! :(


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...I update allot, don't I? I'm gonna keep writing but stop publishing until people ASK for more chapters! Lol! Anyway, if there's anyone here, Enjoy!

* * *

An Awkward Breakfast

"Don't worry B.O.B!" said Susan reassuringly. Then, together, B.O.B, Susan and Dr.C walked back to their base to find Link lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Link?" Dr.C called, not at all frightened, just concerned, as he ran over to Links body on the floor. His heart was beating, there was no sign of blood and nothing he could've made contact with. Confused, Dr.C attempted to wake Link up. That's it thought Dr.C; He went to sleep...in a position that looked like he'd just flew out of a volcano and crashed to the ground! Oh! Maybe he jumped out of the pool in a diving method and hit his head; but, there were no signs of any kind of damage to his head...mind you, a hit on the head was hardly anything new to the fish ape. This left Dr.C very confused.

"Doc! What happened?" called Susan, only just realizing something was wrong.

"He's just asleep." He lied, but he didn't know, so it wasn't a complete lie and even if it was it was a white one (w's...). He just didn't want to scare Susan...why? Why didn't he want to scare Susan? He immediately shook off the thought and concentrated on Link. "Link?" He said pushing and pulling him. "Link!" He said with a more harsh push, he was getting a bit scared. He was so scared that it made him shout "LINK! GET UP...please. Please get up Link...please" he said with a defeated sob. He laid his head on Link..his heart was definately beating.

For a while, Dr.C tried to come up with a reason for this. A long while...until he realized something simple; Link is a reptile! (Although it makes no sense, that IS what Link is) Reptiles get their energy from the sun! He hadn't been out in the sun today like he had been every other day in the morning, so he had very little energy and for a carnivore (or is he an omnivore?) this big, he needed breakfast! No sun, no food, he was naked (tired)! No wonder he fell over! And he roared his head off! Poor thing, he thought.

"Doc, what is it?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry! I've found out why he's like this!" He replied.

"You said he was sleeping."

"and i said wrong."

"No you didn't!" B.O.B corrected. They both looked at him like he was an idiot...and if truth be told; he is.

Dr.C ran to find Monger.

"Monger! Monger? MONGER!" He cried. At last Dr.C found him monitoring B. "Monger, we need to put the energy lamp over Link!" He exclaimed panting hard. For an old guy, all that running was a heck of allot harder than it looked.

"Why?" asked Monger.

"because he collapsed on the floor through loss of energy" Dr.C stopped and glared at the workers "and they forgot to give him his breakfast!" Monger pulled a "oh!" face and proceeded with Dr.C's idea.

"COME AWN (ON) SOLDIERS! WE NEED THAT LAMP PRONTO!" Monger barked impatiently at the workers. The worker quickly ran to the machine. One of them climbed in a kind of control station. In there it had many diles and buttons that, to be honest looked like they weren't there for any reason at all! There was a camera, one for every angle of the room of the base were Link, and Susan were; Susan was near Link, Dr.C told her that Link could still hear what was going on around him and that Susan should comfort him with phrases like "IT's ok". The worker pushed the big red button that read "LAMP ACTIVATOR". Then through the cameras a large lamp popped out of the wall and, like the things that catch toys in arcades for money, a large one of them was holding it, pumping energy into the lamp. The worker controlled where it went with gear stick looking things. He could move it forward backward and side to side, but he controlled it so that it hung over Link. The worker left it there and got out of the control station and walked over to General Monger.

"It should take three hours for Link to become conscious again, sir" The worker said.

"Three hours!" Dr.C exclaimed. Monger looked at him like "is there a problem with that?", and then Dr.C sighed "OK..." he said defeated.

"Good..." Monger said keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Back with Susan and B.O.B, Dr.C was eating breakfast...he was also watching Link. Why wasn't he waking up? Fair enough it hadn't been three hours...but...what if he was in a thing (it's a word like karma! I just cant remember. you know! the one where you sleep for years)? Would a reptile die because of that? Link was 20,000 years old, he was a volnerable prey for death...

* * *

Ooooooooooooooohhh! 0.o


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys...OK! I updated without anyone asking. I AM SO JEALOUS! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY STORY?! :(

* * *

So they just carried on with their morning. Only 11 minutes until Link should awake and Susan and Dr.C were getting concerned; Link has only managed to flinch! They guessed that it was better than nothing, but they were almost there and Link was running out of time.

_tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. _To Dr.C, every second was lasting an hour, every minute lasted a day, every hour lasted a year...but he only had 10 days and...32, 31, 30, 29, hours. They both sighed with their heads on their hands.

"Hey, Guys! Wanna play cards?!" exclaimed B.O.B excitedly as his gelatinous mass bounced and wobbled. Susan and Dr.C looked at each other, rolled their eyes and sat up.

"OK B.O.B." sighed Dr.C

"YAY!"

* * *

Af+ter the game of cards, there was only three minutes left.

"UUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yelled, Dr.C frustratedly. When would it end? Do they want it to end? Link was horrible before Monger told them what was going on, he might still be when he wakes up. If he's not, he'll probably act like a dolphin or a seal; where is the sarcastic but kind Link? Where is the Link everyone loved? (A/N; Is it just me who thinks that Link is all of the monster's best friend?) He hoped that Link would emerge when his body woke up...in no way did that happen!

3..2...1! Dr.C rushed over to Link's body and so did Susan.

"Link?" Dr.C said. You could hear growling from the beast's chest. Then Link's tail swished and hit the floor violently and impatiently leaving a crack in the floor. Susan was startled, Dr.C knew that Link could and would do that in his normal attitude anyway, so he wasn't put off. Then the beast blindly pummeled his arm through the air onto the cold, hard ground making his knuckles and wrist bleed. This made Link growl and hiss in deep pain while his body curled and wriggled and wormed around uncontrollably. Was he having some kind of fit or seizure? Suddenly the beast screamed a horrifying scream which sounded like it was out of stress or pain. All of this action was with Link's eyes closed. Dr.C could tell then and there that the Link they knew had something natural controling him which he didn't need or want; to be a scary, and literal, natural monster. Good ol' Link was fighting it himself!

* * *

LINK'' POV

They three had just left and i watched them leave with dissapointment; I liked the opportunity to see them respect me as my monster! Suddenly, I felt woozy and dizzy and confused; what just happened? Where are the others? Why am i alone in here? Did i do something wrong? I was really confused. I was in the base but I swear I walked in earlier with Dr.C and got in the pool and...and...What the hell happened next? Why can't I remember? This confusion just made me want to scream! I HATE confusion and mysteries! They're so vulnerable!...

"Aww" I whined to myself. "I needed to tell B something today! Where is she? Where did Dr.C go? I started chuckling wearily at my own confusion and slowly turning around and eyeing the room. "OK Guys you got me! Where are ya hiding? I chuckled again. "Guys!" I ran and searched the room "Guys?" I was begining to get worried "Guys, come on! Where are you? Please just come out!" I pleaded in almost a...scared voice. I'd never admit to anyone else but,... I..I was scared. "Guys.." i started speaking quietly. I knew they weren't hear but something inside of me made me want to scare and worry myself even more. What was tormenting me? "Guys?..." I almost whispered. I tripped back a bit and then stumbled. Whoa!...I feel dizzy! My eyes were becoming to weak for me to keep open...and...and ...*BOOM*

Story's pov

Link crashed to the floor unknowingly...

* * *

LINK'S POV

I suddenly, awoke...while sleeping? I was conscious...in sleep? What the hell is going on in me? I felt heat prickling at my skin but something was keeping me from moving or opening my eyes. Suddenly I heard a voice much like B.O.B's exclaim

"YAY!" Was it B.O.B? It must've been. What was he doing? I wanted to turn around and see for myself but...I couldn't. Why couldn't I do anything? Why wasn't I free? Why won't my body do what I want it to? I felt angry and roared so loud inside myself! I felt my heart beat quicken; I was scared. The only time I couldn't do anything was when I was out of energy. That was why there was heat coming from above! That Dr.C knew me well enough! But...I could feel that I wasn't out of energy..I must be though! No, I'm not. I just can't control myself. The question of why came up so many times in my head that I swear I would even admit to being scared to Monger for the answer! Suddenly, whilst me growling inside my myself, I felt two cold, fleshy hand's rest on my rib cage. Dr.C! Yay! He's helping me! That was a releif! I wanted, no, I needed to ask him why...and he needed to know the answer. Or i swear i'd lose my mind!

"..." I couldn't speak! I was in such stress that banged my tail against the ground in frustration! OOWW! Man that hurt! But...I moved my tail! What else could i move? I tried everything until I got to my arm and thrashed it about. Then it slammed into the solid floor of the base. Ow...I didn't make my arm do that! Why?! AAARRGGG! IF I DON'T GET THE ANSWER SOON, I'LL KILL SOMEONE! I just wanted to get out of this body! I could smell blood and this hurt like crazy! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?! WHERE IS MY POWER OVER MY BODY?!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" If anything, that was more like a scream. It was out of his stress! Whoo! I panted and panted, then I began to realize; the longer I wait, the more control I have of my body. That thought calmed me down. Just think "blink".

"Blink, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink..." I panted. I heard Dr.C's voice. That really calmed me; everything was fine...and they've finally woken up!

"It's OK, it's OK, calm down" I heard Suzie and Dr.C saying softly.

"...blink, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink? blink! I'm blinking? I'm blinking! I'M BLINKING!" I exclaimed as i realized that, finally, I could look at my surroundings! I saw Dr.C and Susan at my side, i smiled at them.

"Well, I see you're finally up! Good morning Suzie! B.O.B, Doc...Where's B?" I asked simply. Dr.C looked at me, deeply confused. I looked back slightly shocked.

"Link. We've already said Good morining. So have you! You know where B is; she's having her breakfast..." Susan said wearily. Why did she act scared. I looked at her puzzled.

"Uh, no. I was waiting for you before...I...felt dizzy and...whatever.. Anyway! You took ages! Geez, for a while I thought something bad had happened to you!" I replied. Cool as ever!

Dr.C and Susan looked at each other and turned their back to Link and started whispering to each other.

"I don't think he remembers." Dr.C said to Susan

"Why not?" She asked

"I don't know, but he seems alot different to how he was earlier. How about we forget about earlier? Hmm?" Dr.C told her.

"Yeah. If it happens again then...We have to tell someone. Also, he seems totaly different right now than he has been all week...He seems like Good Ol' Link. Man, am happy to have him back!"Susan squealed. She turned back to me (Link) and picked me up in her massive hands. "Link! Thank Goodness you're OK!" she squealed as she squeezed me next to her cheek. I liked this.

All I was thinking about later was;

What went on with me earlier?

Why did they act really strangely?

Where was my breakfast?

* * *

Lol. The end was slightly sloppy because my aunt and cousin came near the end and I thought I should hurry up and finish. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! (?) If anyone's there! Lol. Enjoy! B

* * *

Link's POV

I went over to sit by Suzie and wait for my breakfast. (that for over 5 chapters hasn't been served to me!) She seemed somewhat intimidated and uneasy with me sitting there. I never usually liked to ask questions about emotions or physical state, but with Suzie, it was always a must.

"You OK?" I asked her softly. Looking in her (MASSIVE) eyes with concern from beside her.

"Wha..Yeah! Yeah, i'm fine." She gulped and looked around as if distracted by something, I looked where she was looking. There was nothing there...Is she...Naw! She's my Suzie! "I wonder where your fish are!" She said after some obvious thought. I decided to ignore her strange behavior, she seemed like she wanted me to anyway.

"Yeah..." I said kinda gloomy. I blinked a few times and shook the ridiculous thoughts out of my head. "I'm starving!" I smiled. "...but then again, I usually am..." At this Susan laughed.

Then above our heads shot down a long tube.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Then the tube spat out a letter. "Awww!"

Dr.C picked up the letter and examined it closely. He gasped.

"Unidentified Alien DNA in...Oh! I can't believe it!" Dr.C exclaimed

"...Is it Modesto?" Susan asked fed up of Unidentified alien stuff landing in or visiting her town.

"...Yes." Dr.C answered. Link laughed and then whined.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!"

"No time to eat, Link! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" B.O.B explained dramatically. Using all of his body (body?).

"Massively desperate measures!" Link answered, flailing his arms about.

"Link! Stawp Mownin'!" Monger flew into the room "This is an emergency! We'll need all of you in full stealth mode! All we know about this alien is that it's fast!"

"I can't be in stealth mode without eating! I AM HUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Link moaned

"That's why you'll have your breakfast on the way!" Monger shouted

"HHHHUUUUUUNNNGGGGGGGRRRRRRRYYYYYY!Oh! Oh, OK..."

* * *

Link's POV (In the plane)

"I think it'll be some kind of evil green vegetable!" B.O.B told us.

"...I don't think so B.O.B" Dr.C stated in a gentle way.

"Well, you never know! There was a mutant pumpkin, living zombie carrots, for all we know the strawberries of the earth could be planning their evil, torture filled reign THIS. VERY. MOMENT!" B.O.B cried.

"...OK, B.O.B, whatever you say!" Susan said slowly. She shook her head quickly. "Maybe we need to think of faster things, more fast than strawberries."

"Like squirrels? I had a race with one once and it beat me by years..."

"Maybe a type of fish! Fish are fast! The fastest animal on earth is a type of fish." I said with a mouthful of, you guessed it, fish.

"I don't know. There isn't much water on other planets...or Modesto." Dr.C said.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" B screeched.

"Uh...Maybe." I said.

"What did she say?" Susan asked.

"She said that she thinks it's an alien that can fly, because flying animals are fast, too."

"That's very smart of you, B" Dr.C praised. B roared a thank you.

"Doc, what do you think it is?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea, maybe some type of fast alien insect."

"Hmm" We all hummed at once.

* * *

"Good Luck monsters! If you need me i'll be in the plane's bathroom washing my hair." Monger told us as we walked out of the plane. _Yeah, more like dye your hair!_ I thought.

First we decided we'd go to Susan's parent's house to check up on them. Also because Susan missed them allot.

"Susan!" Wendy cried.

"Suzie Q!" Carl called. As they were making their way over to her.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" Susan started.

"Well, hi honey! I I uh don't mean to be rude but...What brings you and your...little friends here?" Wendy asked slightly nervous of the answer.

_Oh no! Susan! You can't tell them! It'll make them more nervous, maybe scared!_ I thought. Thankfully, Susan saw the look in my eyes and understood what I meant.

"I'm here just to say hi! I mean WE, WE are here just to say hi. And look around the neighborhood!" Susan lied rapidly.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Carl added with a nervous chuckle.

"Uhhhh. Ummmmm..." Susan paused trying to think whilst trying to look like she was trying to remember something. "We are are looking for...-"

"A NEW GIRLFRIEND FOR B.O.B!" Dr.C cried, saving Susan. _Wait a go, Doc!_ I thought with 00.000000001% of sarcasm. Well come on, it is a pretty rubbish excuse! I guess, I didn't think of one though.

"A new girlfriend? For me? WHOO!" B.O.B exclaimed. "I'd like her to be...rainbow coloured...or leprechaun coloured, or both!"

"Come on, B.O.B" I (Link) said. "B, wanna come with me and B.O.B?" I asked her.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" She screeched in response.

"Cool, come on then B!" B.O.B laughed. It's strange how sometimes he seems to understand her...Hhhmmm? B and Link stared at each other with puzzled expressions. They both shrugged it off and followed after B.O.B.

Story's POV

That left Dr.C and Susan together.

"Where d'you think we should look first?" Susan asked him.

"Uh..I don't know! Where do you think?"

"I don't know...Where do you think?"

"I asked you..." Dr.C chuckled

"I asked you first!" Susan giggled.

"OK..." Dr.C chuckled. "Well where do you think something fast would go? "

"All around town already.." Susan sighed. It was hopeless! She thought. All we know is that it's fast! That doesn't help us...at all!

Dr.C sighed. "Let's get searching. All around town..." They got up clueless and searched clueless.

"Well...Bye?" Susan's parents called.

* * *

"Why are you going to knock on the door of a house?" Link asked B.O.B. B.O.B just kept walki-...blobbing.

Link sighed, slightly frustrated. "B.O.B!" He ran over to the stupid blob.

"Excuse me Miss-"

"B.O.B!" Link shouted in a whisper whilst by his side.

"Might you happen to-"

"B.O.B! We're not actually looking for.."

"Have seen something fast creep around nearby?" B.O.B finished.

"Oh! Yeah!" He looked to the woman standing near the door. "Well? Have you?"

The lady at the door put her hand on her chin, thoughtfully.

"Why, I think this mornin' I was walking by old Bill. He told me about some pesky pest or pests messin' up 'is flow'r bed." The lady told them. "At the time I wasn't payin' attention much. But now that I think about it, it seems odd as foxes and raccoons and squirrels don't really live 'ere in these parts."

"Eye Eye! Any idea where this Old Bill lives Ma'am?" B.O.B said all soldier like. Link looked at her expectantly.

"He lives at cottage 36 on Red Rose Road."

"Thank you for the assistance, Pedestrian!" B.O.B exclaimed as he went to find Old Bill's address.

"Thank you!" Link called whilst running after B.O.B.

"You're Welcome!" She called back with her hands as speakers on her cheeks.

* * *

"Errr, Doc? What is that?" Susan asked.

"My Dear Susan, _this_ is the mechanism that will help us find the "alien"!" He spoke dramatically. Susan looked at him slightly tired.

"How?"

Dr.C's antennas dropped.

"It scans the whole of Modesto and if it scans anything with unEarthly Dna or equipment, that area will light up and show up on _this_ map of Modesto" The map was on the screen on his scanner.

Dr.C flipped the switch to turn it on and laughed like a mad scientist. Susan covered her eyes and ears.

...Where's the bang? The crash? The sound of the invention's failure? Susan uncovered her eyes. Dr.C jaw was dropped and the machine looked to be working...WOW!

"It worked!?" Dr.C stated in disbelief

"Yep! So where does it say the alien is?"

"What? Oh! Yes!" Dr.C read the scanner, the address read: "Cottage 36 on Red Rose Road"

"That's where Old Bill lives. I know where it is, follow me!" Susan got up and hopped over a few houses, Dr.C followed her whilst keeping eye on the scanner, encase the readings changed.

* * *

B.O.B, Link and B were now standing in front of Old Bill's house. It was an old cottage. It's curtains half torn off from where they originally hung and the lights where dim and flickering through the windows. Every now and then there were creeks emanating from the house.

"Link, I'm scared..." B.O.B said nervously.

"Don't be, we're more scary then what ever's in there." Link told him firmly.

"rrroooaarrr.." B screeched in a whisper.

"Yeah, let's." Link walked over to the door of the house.

*knock knock*

...

*knock knock*

...creeeeekk

*knock...knock?*

Suddenly the door flung open. There was nothing there.

Link had a big controlled breath.

"B, rip off the roof." He told her.

B lowered her arm and closed her pincers on each side of the roof. And with one large heave, she pulled the roof apart from the house and dropped it on the the road to smash.

Link climbed up to look over the wall, he saw a large something green skitter down the stairs destructively. Link gasped and went after it.

"Come 'ere!" With that, he pounced down the stairs. He tumbled to the ground, where it was pitch black, to see two red eyes peering at him through the darkness. He peered his red eyes back at it. It snarled and bared it's teeth at him, so he did the same, but he also roared and growled at it. It seemed scared and closed it's mouth and bashed through the door.

* * *

Outside, B.O.B stood timidly with B.

"B.O.B, B!" Susan called. "What are you doin' here?"

B.O.B shakily pointed to the house.

"Aliens..." He said shakily.

"Where's Link?"Susan asked. B.O.B looked at the house. From inside, they heard hissing and snarling. Then something green bashed through the door and made a run for it. "Doc! Get it!" Dr.C started to run after the large green beast. He was catching up on it!

They both looked like blurs of red and green, running at the speed of light! He followed the "alien" all around the town until it ran so fast it managed to run into a road lamp.

*bang*

It was bound to get up extremely fast, so Dr.C pounced on the green thing and tried to controll it while the others caught up. The "alien" roared and snapped at him.

Dr.C realized something, this was no alien, this was...a monster! Just like Link! But nothing like Link...

Then Susan appeared and grabbed the beast.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed. Holding the squirming, frog like beast in her hands tightly. She looked over to Dr.C "What do we do now?"

"I think we should get on B and go to find Monger." He paused "And get this beast locked up."

Finally Link caught up and stopped and was hypnotized by this monster. He wasn't attracted to her...It's just..she looked so much like him...sort of..well not really, but still! He shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to look like he didn't care.

"Let's go" He said.

They all got on B and flew their way to Monger. On the way, Dr.C analysed this beast, not like he'd normally analyse something. He didn't write anything down, only thought in a very non scientific way. It was strange, it all happened so quickly, none of them knew what to think, they were in doubt.

* * *

"Monger! We caught the monster!" They called.

"The monster?" Monger asked with a towel wrapped around him. " I thought you were looking fro an alien!"

"But we found a monster!" Susan said. Holding the creature in the air.

"Boys! Lock it up!" Monger called as Susan lowered the beast into a steel cage where it was locked and put to sleep.

Link felt somewhat upset for the creature, he didn't know why, it might've killed someone!

Altogether, this day so far has been the weirdest day ever...and it's only 11 am!


End file.
